


Blue

by absolute_walnut



Series: Rainbow of feels [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Colors, Feels, Poetry, Self Confidence Issues, colors as feelings, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_walnut/pseuds/absolute_walnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem about anxiety. Over apologizing, panic attack feels, just stuff. Open to interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

An apology for my Existence

I'm sorry!  
I'm sorry!  
I'll say it again!  
To strangers,  
To family,  
Even to my friends.  
I'm sorry!  
It's my bad!  
It's always my fault!  
So why do  
You keep me?  
I just spill the salt!

I'm bad luck!  
I'm hopeless!  
(Self-diagnosis)  
Get away!  
Please don't stay!  
I'm just a disease!

No come back!  
Don't be mad,  
I'm sorry I'm wrong.  
I'll try more!  
What's in store?  
I try to be strong.

I'm helpless  
I confess,  
I'm a poor excuse.   
Don't keep me,  
Just leave me,  
'Cause I have no use. 

No, I'm fine!  
'S all in line!  
(I'm sorry I lie)  
Fake a smile  
For a while,  
(I apologize)

But those are  
The bad days,  
They just come and go.  
Most of the time  
I AM fine,  
Just don't let it show  
When I lie  
Cause I cried,  
Darkness in my chest.  
But I fight  
Crawl towards light  
And I'll try my best.

**Author's Note:**

> Little more intense than red, if you ask me, but what do you think? Gimmie a comment!


End file.
